Darkened Sun
by GeekyGamer314
Summary: A grieving Sun moves from Snowpoint City to the Alola region, a decision that his mother made. Expecting to hate it, Sun is soon proven wrong as he makes the first real friends there, ready to take on the world with them if necessary. Rated T for violence and some dark themes.
1. Home

**Hello everyone, if your coming back and wondering "where in the name of Arceus is the story?" allow me to explain. I've been thinking for a while now and recently after having a conversation through PM with an author whom I love, who in case you are wondering is the user FlygonNick I would highly recommend his stuff, I've come to a decision. I am rewriting the entire story from first person into third person omniscient, so it will probably take a few days to complete the whole process before I can get back to where I was. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I think that this will only improve the story and I want to give you all my best work possible. And if you're new, welcome! It's always a pleasure to get new readers! Thanks for understanding everyone! In the meantime, here's chapter one rewritten.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Home

The howling wind bit like an angry Mawile. Sun's heart raced as he pounded through the blizzard plaguing Snowpoint City.

"Moon! Mom's really worried come on you need to come home!" Sun practically threw the words into the air, where they were quickly stolen by the wind. Sun had lost track of how long he had been after his sister, but it was long enough for him to lose feeling in almost his entire body, adrenaline being the only thing keeping him going. Sun had finally made his way far enough north to encounter the Snowpoint Temple. It was faint at first, but as soon as Sun was it he pounded towards the large granite building hoping against hope that his sister was there. The door to the large building was slightly ajar, which have Sun a small ray of hope. He approached the imposing structure with the statues of Regice, Regirock, and Registeel staring down at disapproving. Sun ignored their gaze as he entered the forbidden building, hoping to find anything that could point him towards his sister's location. It was just as cold inside as it was outside, but a shelter from the wind was a welcome change to the fifteen year old. Sun glanced around the room, looking for any sign of life when he felt a large crash that shook the foundations of the ancient Sinnohan building. Sun's heart somehow raced even faster when he heard his dark haired sister's voice scream from the lower levels of the temple. Sun ran as fast as he could, which was rather slow considering the icy floor caused him to fall several times, to the lower floors of the building. He made it to the bottom floor and saw a massive white and yellow golem stand next to a large cracked section of icy ground. It stood nearly thirteen feet tall and had a fist raised ready to smash Sun's sister who was cowering in the corner from the gigantic legendary pokémon. Sun was so distracted by the massive golem that he almost didn't notice that his father was there as well. Sun and Moon's father was holding an odd metal device which seemed to be emitting an odd beam of energy at Regigigas. Sun was about to react when a near blinding flash of light accompanied by a thunderous boom, and just like that, Moon was simply gone.

* * *

Sun jolted up in his bed covered in nervous sweat. He took a deep breath and looked around the room for what had interrupted his nightmare. Not that he was mad that he had been woken up, quite the opposite in fact. After all, anything to pull him out of his distortion world of a subconscious was welcome. Sun's tired grey eyes finally came to the computer screen he had on his desk, which had lit up with a small icon of a camera flashing on it indicating a video call. Sun wondered who in Arceus' domain could be calling this late at night, but answered the call anyway. The small icon grew to several times its ordinary size and a window featuring a tan shirtless man appeared.

"Hang on, give me a sec." The caller muttered to himself as he adjusted the camera that showed him. He was wearing an odd pair of blazers and a white hat with a rainbow design on it. He finished adjusting the camera and waved at the tired teenager who was struggling to remain awake.

"Hey there! Good afternoon!" He greeted excitedly.

"Hi, you do know that it's the middle of the night in Sinnoh right?" Sun replied somewhat annoyed at the lab coat wearing man in the other side of his monitor.

"It is? I'm sorry I didn't know! Anyway so you're finally moving to Alola tomorrow right?" He asked as he typed something on a keyboard that was out of the camera's view. As he did so a map featuring four islands of varying sizes appeared. Sun assumed that this man was the Alolan Professor Kukui, who Sun's mom had told him would be calling.

"Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason it's full of nothing but rare Pokémon, yeah!" Kukui announced. He smiled before pulling out a pokéball and releasing a small brown dog like pokémon.

"There's no shortage of cool pokémon here either. Such mysterious creatures! Here in Alola we love our pokémon, and depend on them heaps too." The Alolan professor spoke as he pet the small dog he had released.

"I know what pokémon are my mom does work at the Pokémon Center after all. And by the way, we're not moving for another three months." Sun told the lab coat wearing Alolan.

"Oh ok, sorry I tend to go on tangents about these things." The professor told the young Sinnoh native before sending the small dog pokémon off to play on its own.

"Anyway, your mom sent me some pictures, I need you to choose one for your trainer passport." Kukui told Sun as he reached under his desk and pulled some pictures out from underneath the camera's view. Each of them featured the young Sinnohan in some way. It didn't take long for Sun to choose a picture, and with that, him and the professor wrapped up conversation and the call was ended so Sun could get back to sleep. Sun simply returned to his bed, and attempted to fall back asleep. He couldn't however because the call he received had sent thousands of thoughts racing through his head. Did he really want to go to Alola and uproot his entire life? It's not like he had much left here though, there wouldn't be anything to gain by staying. A flurry of contradictory thoughts entered Sun's mind as he struggled to process everything that was happening. Snowpoint City was home right? It didn't feel like home anymore, nowhere did. Nowhere could.


	2. Alola

**Alola everyone! Welcome to another chapter! First off, I'm gonna say sorry. This chapter was supposed to be out two days ago, so I've been Slaking off, pun intended, on my writing. But I'm gonna make it up to you. I'm going to write like crazy and get chapter three out as soon as possible. Anyway, enough rambling, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alola

Sun was simply laying on his new bed staring at the warm blue ceiling, so mentally and physically exhausted from travel that he didn't want to do anything today other than try not to melt in the Alolan heat. So, naturally, he wasn't too happy when his mom had sent their small cat pokémon to fetch him so he could get on with the day. And he was even less so when the pokémon decided that its preferred method of motivating Sun to get going was to jump into his bed and scratch his arm until he started moving.

"Sweet Arceus Meowth! I'm moving all right" Sun almost yelled at the cat, who was making as innocent of a face as he could manage. Sun simply sighed and pet Meowth before exiting the room to find his mom standing just outside the door.

"Good morning Sun! Sorry to interrupt your sleep, but you've got stuff to do today." She told her tired son.

"That's fine Mom, I wasn't able to sleep anyway." Sun replied before glaring at Meowth as the cat left his bedroom.

"Yeah, the jet lag's hitting us both pretty hard, I didn't get much sleep either." Sun's mother replied before laughing.

"It doesn't help that you decided to move to the surface of the sun." Sun added, leaving his mother unsure if he was serious or not. She simply decided to move on from the subject.

"Anyway, are you excited to meet some Alolan pokémon Sun?" She asked him enthusiastically .

"I guess. I'm sure I'd be more excited somewhere cooler."

"Sure you would be sunshine." Sun's mother chuckled at the pun she made and was about to continue when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Oh that must be the professor, could you get the door for him Sun?" His brown haired single parent asked. Sun obliged and began his trek towards the door when it suddenly opened and Sun was greeted by the shirtless Alolan he recognized from his video call. Well, shirtless wasn't entirely correct seeing as he wore a white lab coat, but it was kept unbuttoned without a shirt underneath so it seemed an accurate description. He entered the house with a smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Heya Sun! Name's Kukui, good to finally see you in person cousin! You look really tired, are ya feeling any jet lag?" He asked the Sinnohan teen.

"Tons, I couldn't sleep at all last night." Sun replied.

"Well that's understandable. It is still daytime here after all." The professor explained. He was about to continue when Sun's mom cut him off.

"You know it's ride to just barge in like that right professor?" She told him in mild annoyance.

"Sorry! I shouldn't just let myself in like that. And call me Kukui please, you don't need to be so formal. Welcome to Alola!" He greeted the brown haired woman.

"Hey now, Sun!" He continued, "Let's head on over to Iki Town so you can get yourself a Pokémon from the Island Kahuna!"

"A kahuna? What's a kahuna?" Sun asked confused.

"The kahunas are super strong trainers here in Alola, cousin! They're unbeatable for folks like us! And Kahuna Hala is always happy to give a pokémon to anyone who wants to have an adventure." Kukui explained.

"So he'll simply give Sun a pokémon? Those kahunas really sound worth meeting!" Sun's mother commented before turning to Sun.

"Hurry and get ready Sun! Your bag and things are still in the boxes in your room I think. And don't forget sunblock, I don't want you melting out there!" She told her son. Sun simply nodded before entering his room and walking to the small stack of boxes carrying his belongings. He opened the one on the top, which only contained his black baseball cap and similarly colored backpack. He put them both on and left his bedroom, after applying a considerable amount of sunblock of course.

"Woo, that's a styling hat cousin! Your mom there... She's sure looking forward to you getting your first Pokémon, yeah?". The professor told the Sinnohan teen.

" Yes I am Sun! Have fun out there! Kukui, you'll have him back by sundown right? " Sun's parent told the professor.

"Of course I will!" Kukui replied.

"Great! Sun, I'll be sure to have every box unpacked by the time you get home. In the meantime, go get yourself a brand new pokémon!" The single parent told her son. Meowth meowed a farewell to the pale teen and Sun left into the heat of the Alolan day.


	3. Lillie

**Hey everyone! I told you I'd get chapter three out soon didn't I? Speaking of this chapter, it has the first POV shift from Sun to someone else, so I'd really love some feedback on that. Anyway, that's really it in terms of authors notes, so enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lillie

If inside was hot, outside was like taking an Infernape's fire punch to the face. At least, that's what Sun thought as he exited his house and entered the heat his namesake threw onto the inhabitants of MeleMele Island. Sun took a deep breath and turned to see Professor Kukui standing at an intersection on the dirt road to his left. Sun braced himself for more walking than he's ever done in his life and began down the path to meet Professor Kukui.

"Now this is more like it, yeah! Welcome to paradise, cousin. This is the Alola region! Folks here in Alola get along by living together with Pokémon and working together, too. After all, you can go anywhere as long as you've got pokémon helping you out. That's why we gotta get you to the kahuna! He's in Iki Town, which isn't far if we cut up here." Kukui explained before dashing through the uphill path to the north. Sun mumbled to himself as he began the long uphill climb after the Alolan native. Sun trudged up the dirt path while nearly dying from heat stroke. Well, that's what he thought anyway. He walked up the hill for a solid forty five minutes before finally catching up with the professor.

"So Sun, you're loving Alola already aren't you?" The Alolan native asked the foreigner.

"Yeah it's great. I've always wanted to take unnecessarily long hikes on the surface of the sun." The Sinnohan sarcastically told the Alolan between exhausted breaths. Kukui laughed before continuing.

"Oh, you'll warm up to it Sun, don't worry!"

"Warming up is the last thing I want to do right now."

"You're hilarious, now let's get going we're almost there." With that, the professor continued down the path, which Sun was thankful was no longer uphill. Kukui moved at a normal pace this time so Sun could keep up and they made their way into Iki Town in no time.

* * *

Lillie glanced down at her bag to see the small pokémon that rested inside. It kept jerking toward Mahalo Trail, indicating that it wanted to go there.

"Ok Nebby, calm down. Really? The ruins? I don't know what you hope to find there." Lillie told the little nebula in her bag. She began her climb up the trail and grabbed her large white hat so it wouldn't fall off. Her hat's white coloring matched her sun dress, which thankfully did a decent job of keeping her cool. She hiked up trail despite the brown tribal statues glaring at her as she climbed her way up the dirt path. As she approached the top of the trail, her bag began shaking, the pokémon inside desperate to get out.

"You can't come out, what if someone sees you! Then we'll both get in trouble." She scolded the pokéball themed duffel bag before continuing down the path towards the bridge. As she approached the unsteady looking bridge her bag began pulling her violently towards the bridge before a small purple ball of space gas erupted from the bag that served as its makeshift prison. It flew across the unstable wooden bridge before a small flock of bird pokémon, which Lillie recognized as Spearow, tried to attack Nebby. Lillie stood paralyzed with fear that the bridge would fall of she tried to save the little pokémon on the bridge. As she stood in fear, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Umm... Excuse me?" She heard someone say with a distinct Sinnohan accent. She turned to see a rather pale, but not unhealthilly so, boy of roughly her age standing there. He was clearly unaccustomed to the weather of Alola as he looked to be struggling with the intense heat the archipelago had to offer. He wore a blue and white striped tee shirt, a pair of dark blue cargo shorts, a black baseball cap, and a dark colored backpack.

"Ah..." Lillie began, but couldn't find the words to continue.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, a worried expression on his face.

"H-help... Save Nebby please! The Spearow are attacking it, but I'm too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out.' Lillie explained to the newcomer. He nodded and began the trek down the wooden bridge when it shook suddenly. The boy grabbed the railing for balance and took about a deep breath before continuing.

" Sun, get a hold of yourself. Just go grab the pokémon and come back." Lillie heard him say to himself as he kept walking down the bridge. The bridge shook twice more, each time causing the Sinnohan to stop for several seconds before continuing his trek. After what felt like an eternity, but was only about a minute, the pale skinned teen finally made it to Nebby. He crouched over the pokémon to protect from the hostile flying types that were trying to attack it, and now subsequently him. One of the Spearow swooped at the Sinnohan causing a small, but noticeable scratch on the boy's shoulder. After an attempt from one of the other Spearow to take the nebula pokémon from him, Nebby began glowing and a large ball of purple energy began swirling around it. A hum filled the air as Nebby unleashed a wave of energy that shattered the bridge underneath it. The newcomer began falling towards the river with Nebby held tightly in his arms. Just as Lillie assumed that it was the end of the road for Nebby and the dark blue haired newcomer a surge of electricity filled the sky. A flash of light filled Lillie's vision, and the next thing she new, the Sinnohan and Nebby were on the solid ground next to her with a tall black and yellow pokémon standing next to them. It had human like facial features and a large orange plume on top of its head, and it's arms were covered in large yellow armor.

"KOOOO!" The creature cried before flying off in a flash of electricity. After Lillie finished staring at where the creature was, she turned to see Nebby's defender checking Nebby for any injuries. Satisfied that there weren't any,.He handed the small pokémon back to Lillie.

"Remind never to cross a bridge ever again please." He said. Lillie honestly couldn't tell if he was joking or not, so she turned her attention to Nebby.

"You tried using your power again didn't you? you couldn't move for ages after last time! I'm sorry Nebby, I shouldn't get mad." She said to the little troublemaker beofre noticing it had a small white stone with a distinct Z pattern on its face. She took the stone from it and turned to Nebby's savior.

"Please forgive me! I'm very grateful for you helping us out of that dangerous spot." She told him.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm Lillie. I think this stone must belong to you." She explained as she Jared the stone she took from Nebby and gave it to the Sinnohan before continuing.

"Anyway, please don't tell anyone about this. About seeing Nebby. It's a secret okay?" She told the pale teen as she put Nebby back into her bag.

"Sure. I'm Sun by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"Great! And there's one more favor I want to ask of you. Could you walk is back to town please? I'm worried we might get attacked by some wild pokémon or something like that."

"Yes of course!" Sun replied. And with that, the duo, and Nebby, began the trek back to Iki Town.


	4. Azura

**Hey everyone. Sorry again about the massive gap between updates. I tried putting some more original content into this chapter, and after rewriting it several times I gave up on getting it to work, so here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Azura

Sun and Lillie returned to Iki Town after walking down Mahalo Trail with an awkward silence passing between the pair. They were quickly greeted by Professor Kukui once they left the dirt path and entered the upper part of town. The Alolan waved to the teenagers and beckoned for them to join him next to the large wooden platform in the center of the small town.

Sun "Hey Sun! Looks like you missed the kahuna. But you found my oh yeah!" He called to them as they approached.

"Looks like you already met, so there is no need for introductions! Lillie, Sun just moved here from the Sinnoh region so take good care of him for me!" He finished as the pair reached him.

"So you know the professor? It's nice to meet you." Lillie told Sun as she gave a quick nod to him. Sun tried to smile in response, but his attempt to do so ended up looking forced and insincere. Kukui was about to continue when he was cut off by a random citizen announcing the arrival of the kahuna. Several people announced the kahuna's arrival before Sun actually saw whoever they were talking about. After about five minutes, an older, but not ancient, man came into view. He had dark skin and white hair with a large matching moustache. He wore a blue tee shirt with a large unbuttoned yellow shirt with a white floral pattern on its surface. Oh the lower half of his body was a quite baggy pair of white pants and blue flip flops. He carried an air of strength around with him, although he seemed to also give an air of kindness alongside that.

"Have I missed something?" He asked.

" Naw, but where'd you get off to? I thought we were supposed to meet here. " Kukui replied to the island kahuna.

"I'm the kahuna of this island. Whenever there's a problem, it's my job to solve it. Sorry Lillie, what were you saying before? I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about for some reason." He asked the young girl with the odd pokémon in her bag.

" Yes Kahuna Hala. Nebby was attacked by Spearow on the bridge when Sun here helped it escape. Unfortunately, the bridge collapsed and Tapu Koko had to catch them and bring them back onto solid ground. " Lillie nexplained to the island's leader as she gestured towards the boy who thought he was having heat stroke.

"So that's something you don't head every day, right Hala?" Kukui exclaimed.

"No it certainly isn't! Although Tapu Koko is said to protect us, it is rather fickle. Yet it was moved to save you. Kukui my boy, I think we should celebrate! We should entrust this brave and kind young man with his very own pokémon!" Hala told the shirtless professor with a grin coating his face.

"With all due respect sir, I didn't save Nebby, Tapu Koko did. All I did was grab it and get scratched by a Spearow." Sun told the island kahuna.

"Give yourself a little credit, you clearly tried to help. Anyway , my name is Hala. I'm the kahuna of MeleMele Island, young Kukui told me of your arrival. I'm glad we could meet today! Anyway , enough delay, let's get some pokémon out so you can choose one.". Hala told the young Sinnohan as he pulled three pokéballs off of his belt. He then tossed all three at once and released three separate pokémon.

"First is the grass type, Rowlet." Hala explained . Rowlet was a small owl like pokémon with mostly brown feathers other than its face and underside, which were white. It had two small green leaves on its chest resembling a bow tie. The Small owl spun around and gave a happy chirp as it did so, seeking Sun's attention. Sun nodded to the bird and gave it a small smile before moving on.

"Next is the fire type, Litten." Hala told Sun. Litten was a cat like pokémon with black fur and a red t like pattern on its face. The lower part of its face was red, along with the two prominent red whiskers the protruded from its cheeks. It's eyes were yellow and large, giving it a cute appearance. It meowed briefly at Sun before it began grooming itself with its probably very warm tongue.

"Lastly, we have the water type, Popplio!" Hala finished. Popplio was a sea lion pokémon whose body was a deep blue color, other than a large frill that was a much lighter shade of blue. Its nose was a soft pink color surrounded by a white circle that also help the pokémon's mouth. The water type got stood on its front flippers as it barked happily at the teenager, hoping to be chosen.

"So which one will it be Sun? You can only take one with you." Hala explained to the newcomer. Sun sat for several minutes thinking it over. He almost immediately eliminated Litten because it wasn't paying him any attention. He sat for what felt like an eternity trying to decide between Rowlet and Popplio.

"For the love of Uxie, just pick one already!" He told himself.

"There's no rush, this is a big decision after all." Kukui told Sun. After several more minutes Sun finally came to a decision.

"I would like to take Popplio please." He told the island kahuna. Popplio began a small dance of excitement at Sun's choice, obviously happy to have been chosen by the foreigner.

"Very well. But only when she also chooses you can you truly be partners." Hala told the teen, his tone more serious than normal.

"Step into the platform, and we shall see if Popplio chooses you as well." He said. Sun nodded and climbed the small staircase leading to the wooden arena that Popplio sat on. No sooner than Sun got up there than the small water type jumped up into his arms, barking happily. Sun smiled warmly at the pokémon as he carried it, his first real smile in nearly a year. He laughed as the pokémon climbed from his arms into a position on top of his head, her damp fur feeling pleasantly cool as she climbed up his arm and onto his hat.

"You're gonna need a name aren't you? How about... Azura. Do you like that name?" Sun asked his new partner. Popplio, or Azura as she was now called, barked in agreement, seemingly a way that she approved of her new name.

"It's nice to meet you Azura!". Lillie told the small pokémon as she moved to pet it. Azura leaned into the gesture happily, and closed her eyes in pleasure.

" Pew! " Nebby called in agreement from next to Lillie.

"Oh! When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Lillie scolded the little escape artist of a pokémon. She then turned her attention to Sun and smiled at him.

"I think you chose a wonderful pokémon. Please take good care of her." She told him. Sun smiled at his new friend before Professor Kukui approached him.

"Now that you're a trainer you'll need this, it'll keep track of any pokémon you encounter." He explained as he handed Sun a small red device with a large screen that took up most of its surface. They screen vaguely resembled a face, but Sun quickly dismissed the idea. He pressed the power button on its side and the display lit up. He saw page that showed his new partner, and had a small bit of trivia about it. Sun thanked the professor and placed the dex into his backpack.

"Anyway, I'm sure your mom would love to meet Azura, and it's getting a little late, so you should get going home. My lab is pretty close to your house, so I can go with you.". Kukui told the new trainer. Sun nodded and began his trek through Iki Town with the professor and Lillie in tow, but he was soon stopped by a dark skinned boy of about his age. He wore a black tee shirt with a white collar and an orange backpack slung over his shoulder. He had dark green hair which was tied up into a short ponytail. His yellow shorts were covered in flowers of Orange and white. He had a huge smile on his face, and ran up to Sun excitedly.

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" The boy told Sun.

"Ho, where's the fire boy? Are you even going to give your name first?" Hala told the boy that had just arrived. The newcomer put his hands behind his head and continued.

"Fair enough, my name's Hau, and my partner is Litten. Your Popplio looks really cool too!" Hau told Sun.

"Thank you. I'd love to battle you. How about you Azura? Do you want to battle Hau?" Sun asked his partner pokémon, who jumped off his head and got into a battle ready pose in response.

"I don't like to see pokémon get hurt in battles, but I'll watch for you." Lillie told Sun.

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no holds barred battle from both of you!" Hala told the foreign teen.

"Thanks Lillie. Alright Hau, let's battle!" Sun told his opponent. Hau nodded and tossed a pokéball releasing a Litten. The cat meowed as it left it's pokéball and stood ready for combat.

"All right Litten use scratch!". Hau called to his fire type who dashed towards Azura in response and not it with glowing white claws. Azura flinched at the attack, but didn't appear too hurt.

"Don't let it happen again Azura use growl!" Sun called to his Popplio. Azura growled fiercely at the cat that hit it's face. Litten flattened it's ears against its head in a tailed attempt to find out the noise.

"Get her right back, growl!" Hau called to his starter, which responded by hissing at its opponent. Azura closed her eyes and backed away from the noise, but soon recovered.

"Azura water gun!" Sun commanded his water type who released a bolt of water at the cat causing a massive amount of damage with the super effective attack. The Litten shook in a failed attempt to get the water off of it, and was obviously slowing down.. After another water gun from Azura, it was over.

"Hoo-ee that gave me chicken skin! Sun, right? Your Popplio was awesome! Now that settles it, I'm going all out tomorrow!" Hau told Sun. Sun was about to reply when the stone Lillie had given him fell from his, apparently he didn't zip it up all the way.

"Sun, could I see that stone you've got there please?" Hala asked the Sinnohan. Sun nodded and handed the rock to the kahuna.

"Could it be?" He said in disbelief after investigating the stone for several seconds.

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau began, though he couldn't seem to find the words to continue.

"You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, right Sun?"

" Yeah, that's when I got the stone. "

"So it even deigned to give you a stone. Perhaps you're here because it is where you're meant to be. Allow me to borrow the stone for now. I'll return it to you tomorrow evening. It would seem you have the makings of a fine trainer. You should join us at the festival tomorrow! We'll have a little tournament you participate in it you'd like." Hala explained .

"Anyway, I should get you home Sun. Lillie you should come with us too." Kukui told the two teenagers. Sun and Lillie both nodded and, after another incident of Nebby escaping its bag prison, the group returned to Sun's house. Sun entered his new house and saw his mother standing near the door, a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Sun asked, although it was obvious that it wasn't.

"Sun. Your father escaped from prison."


	5. Galactic

**Hello everyone! I don't have much to say here other than that I combined chapter five and six into one big chapter. Thanks so much for reading and have a great day!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Galactic

Sun recoiled in horror at what his mother had told him, nearly dropping his Popplio off his head in the process. Sun reached a shaky hand towards the pokéball on his belt and returned his starter.

"How did you find that out?" Sun asked his mom, his voice barely containing mix of emotions he felt. She said nothing, but instead turned on the small television they had sitting in the corner of the small living room. The screen flickered to life revealing a paused image of Sun's blue haired father standing on a platform with two other people that Sun didn't recognize. Sun's parent was standing between a man and a woman while wearing a silver colored trench coat with a small yellow G over where his heart would be, if he had one that is. His deep blue hair was cut short in a no nonsense look, and his grey eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. He was standing behind a wooden podium with a microphone attached to it. The woman behind him had hair the color of fire, and red eyes to match. She appeared to be the youngest of the three people behind the podium, looking to only be in her late twenties to early thirties. She wore a silver semi formal button down shirt with a large yellow G over the pocket, which appeared to be filled with something. She was holding a rather large assault rifle and was pointing it out towards the crowd of people that were gathered around the three individuals. The third and final person was a middle aged man with electric yellow hair. The hair was spiked and singed in several places, as if the man had shocked himself repeatedly. He was wearing a silver lab coat, with yet another yellow G. He held what appeared to be a remote to some sort of device with his finger hovering over one of the many unlabeled buttons on the device. There was a caption on the bottom of the screen which read 'Team Galactic resurgence, Commanders making announcement in Oreburgh City' Sun's mother resumed the paused news report unfreezing the individuals.

"People of Oreburgh City." Sun's father began, obviously the senior of the three.

"We understand that there has been concern regarding our return. Allow me to put all of that to rest. Yes we have indeed returned, and will resume our attempts to create a peaceful world. We will of course allow every member of Team Galactic to join us in the new world, so you are welcome to join us. All we ask of you is that you cooperate with me and fellow commanders without question, and provide us with the pokémon and supplies necessary to complete our goal. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Commander Neptune. The woman behind me is Commander Venus, and my yellow haired friend is Commander Mercury. I regret to inform you that anyone who stands in our way will be executed swiftly, however, your deaths will be as quick and painless as possible. Now, we would like more grunts to join us, do we have any volunteers?" Neptune asked the crowd of terrified miners and museum workers. One of the crowd tried to resist by sending out an Onix, which was quickly dispatched by an Empoleon that Neptune sent out in response.

"No? Very well. Kill them all." The ruthless commander told Mercury, who pushed the button his finger had been hovering over causing a massive explosion which destroyed the camera that captured the event. Sun stormed into his room, a huge flood of emotions filling him. Anger at his father for committing such an awful act. Sadness that the loving parent he once knew would stoop to such levels. But mostly, he felt guilt. Guilt that he didn't even try to stop him from killing his sister all those months ago. Sun slammed his bedroom door and nearly tripped over the pile of the pile of boxes that lay on the floor. Sun pulled the blackout curtains he had over his window closed and lay down on his bed in total darkness. He lied there for several hours, and despite the massive amount on his mind, Sun eventually succumbed to the embrace of sleep. He found himself once again within the massive stone walls of Snowpoint Temple, pounding the icy steps to where his sister was in danger. He eventually reached the chamber where his sorry excuse for a parent was waiting. This time however, Sun's father was in his Galactic uniform, and the other two commanders were with him. Sun's chest exploded in pain as Commander Venus fired a shotgun directly towards him. He collapsed to the ground and watched helplessly as his twin vanished into thin air. Sun tried fruitlessly to get up off the ground as Commander Mercury released a Magnezone which blasted Sun with a powerful electric shock. Pain filled his body as his muscles tensed on reflex, causing him to lose what little progress he had made towards standing up.

"Popplio?" He heard his starter call to him making him wake up. Sun got up to notice Azura had left her pokéball on her own, and was staring nervously at him. Or at least, that's what Sun could make out in the near pitch black of his room. He pulled out his phone and found that it was nearly nine in the morning, which didn't mean much considering he didn't get to sleep until six.

"I'm fine Azura, you don't need to worry." He lied to the little sea lion pokémon he had obtained the previous day. He pet the water type's head and was about to lay down once again when he got a phone call from an unknown number. He dismissed it quickly, assuming that it was simply a scam or something along those lines. However, it wasn't long until they called back, annoying Sun a great deal. He dismissed the call once again before receiving a text message from the same number.

 _Sun it's Lillie. I wanted to let you know that Professor Kukui is on his way to teach you how to catch pokémon._ The message read. Sun sighed before replying.

 _Okay tell him I'll be ready in a bit. How did you get my number anyway?_

 _The author thought it would be convenient for the plot._

 _What?_

 _I mean, Professor Kukui gave it to me. Anway, I saw the news, are you all right?_

 _Yeah, other than the fact that my father is leading a group of super criminals bent on destroying the as we know it I'm just peachy._

 _Wait what?! I'm calling you back right now!_ Lillie cleary wasn't lying, as it was merely a few seconds before Sun received a phone call from the girl.

"Lillie, I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me, I can handle it. I didn't mean to send that in the first place" Sun lied to his blonde haired acquaintance after picking up the phone.

"You sound exhausted! Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Lillie replied, worry evident in her voice.

"I slept fine. You really don't need to concern yourself with me, we're essentially strangers after all. Besides, I'm sure you've got your own things to deal with anyway." Sun told the girl , once again lying.

"No, you're telling me what's going on. I want to help you after what you did for Nebby and I." Lillie stubbornly told the Sinnohan. Sun sighed heavily before replying.

"I suppose there's no way I'll get out of this. Fine, let me explain. I hope you're sitting down because I'll be here a while. So back in Sinnoh, I had a twin sister. Her name was Moon, I know my parents are great at coming up names. Anyway, one day I was being a huge idiot and decided to verbally abuse my sister for a reason I can't even remember. I was being such a jerk that she gathered her winter gear and ran outside, straight into a raging blizzard. So I felt bad about what I did, and since neither of my parents were home I ran after her to apologize, thinking I'd be home with her in a few short minutes. After roughly fifteen minutes I got this awful feeling in my stomach, I just knew that she was in trouble. So I ran as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me, and by some miracle, I found her in Snowpoint Temple. I thought everything would be fine until I heard her scream in terror. I doubt that you are gonna believe this next part, but I ran to find my father holding an odd machine which appeared to be controlling the legendary pokémon Regigigas. He was about to have the golem smash moon into the distortion world when, out of nowhere, a huge flash of light and loud boom appeared and left as quickly as it appeared, taking Moon with it. All I did was stand there, I didn't even try to help my sister, I didn't even apologize. What kind of monster am I, that I would watch my own flesh and blood get completely destroyed just to save my own hide? Why did it have to be Moon? I'm the one who deserved to vanish, not her! And even worse, my stupid excuse for a parent decided to act like he didn't even know me! He acted like a completely different person! He even told the police that he had no clue who Mom, Moon and I were! Why?! Why did he do that?! Why wasn't I the one who died that day?! Why can't I get over it and move on?! Why am I the one who started all of this in the first place?! JUST WHY?! " Sun didn't realize that his voice had steadily grown in volume until he was shouting in anger. Azura looked up at him, obviously concerned for her trainer. Sun per the water type reassuringly and took several deep breaths before continuing.

"I'm sorry Lillie, I didn't mean to yell. Want me to keep going?". Sun asked Lillie after quieting down.

"No that's fine, I think I've heard enough. Sun, I honestly don't know what to say. I will say this though. Blaming yourself for everything doesn't help anybody, especially you. I would know." Lillie replied, sadness evident in her voice as she said the last three words.

"Thanks for listening Lillie. It felt good to get that out." Sun thanked the girl.

"Of course! If you ever need someone to talk to let me know." She replied , sounding much happier.

"Sun! Professor Kukui is here to get you." Sun's mother called from the other room.

"Anyway, the professor is here to get me, so I have to go. And thanks again. Goodbye." Sun told Lillie before hanging up.

"Ok Mom, I'll be ready in a bit." Sun called to his mother. He then gathered his things, and his pokémon, and left his room. He didn't realize that he smiling when he did so.


	6. A Lycanroc and a Hard Place

**Merry late Christmas everyone! Sorry, this chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but I couldn't get the document manger to work. Anyway, I've got some great news! I finally finished rewriting everything into third person! So from here on out, it's only original content. In hindsight there was probably a much easier way to change it than rewriting the entire thing from scratch, but life and learn. I also made a few changes to the battle that takes place in Iki Town. Instead of just battling Hau, I put in a small tournament as an excuse to bring in my first major OC outside of Team Galactic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Lycanroc and a Hard Place

Sun left his bedroom, Azura in tow of course, to find his mother talking to Professor Kukui.

"Hey cousin!" Kukui excitedly greeted the teen. Azura barked happily upon seeing the professor.

"Sun. Could I talk to you please." Sun tan mother asked her tired son.

"I hope you don't mind Kukui, but this is a family thing so we'll take it outside." She said after she turned to the Alolan in the room.

"No sweat mom! By all means, don't let me intrude." Kukui casually replied.

"Thanks. And call me Emma, it's really weird with you calling me 'mom' constantly." Emma told the professor before gesturing for Sun too join her on the balcony. Sun nodded and followed, Azura still on his head. He followed his mother through the door to the wooden balcony on the side of the house. Emma closed the door behind them after they had both left the house.

"So Sun, what was all that yelling about." She asked him, her brow furrowed in concern. Sun sighed heavily before replying.

"I was in the phone with someone I met yesterday. She saw the news and knew I was from Sinnoh, so she forced me to talk about my troubles. It's nothing you don't already know, or I haven't told you before. You don't need to worry." He told his brown eyed mother before offering her a sad smile.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, you know that." She asked him obviously not convinced.

"Yeah. If I'm being entirely honest, I feel selfish. Here are thousands of people who just died and have friends and family mourning for them, and here I am concerned with daddy issues." He told her a slight frown of sadness forming into his face.

"Sun. It's not selfish to feel what you're feeling. Yes, those people did lose loved ones and deserve help with mourning, but your just as important as they are. You're even more important than them to me." Emma replied offering her son a hug. Sun accepted her offer and simply say there, letting his emotions pour through him. They sat there for several minutes, neither of them saying a word, just taking comfort in the other's presence. Eventually, Sun let go of his mother are began speaking.

"Anyway, I shouldn't keep the professor waiting for too long. Thanks Mom. Anyway, I'm going with the professor. Sun told his mother giving her a bereaved smile as he returned inside to find the professor waiting. Sun greeted him once again, and Kukui motioned for Sun to follow him outside. Sun bid farewell to his mother and left into the sweltering heat of MeleMele Island. Azura jumped down from his head and stretched, seemingly happy to be free from the confines space of Sun's house. Kukui led Sun east down a grassy path with a few patches of exposed dirt caused by frequent traversing of the path by both human and pokémon alike. The path was next to a massive cliff that dropped into the oceanic waters below, the only thing separating travelers of the area between solid ground and certain death was a poorly crafted wooden fence with weathered wood and rusted nails, indicating that it had been there for quite some time. Two palm tree made their home on the path towards where Kukui had now made it to, offering Sun much needed relief from his namesake in the sky. Sun caught up to the professor, who was standing in a large patch of tall grass.

"Yeah over here!". Kukui called to Sun as he approached.

"Hey professor. So what are we here for again?" Sun asked the professor , who decided to respond with another question.

"So you know how wild pokémon will jump out at you while you're in the tall grass?" He asked the teenager, who nodded in response.

"Yeah."

" Well, now that you've got Azura there, you can not only battle the wild pokémon, but you can also catch them! Here I'll show you how. " Kukui began to tread into hoping to attract a wild pokémon before Sun stopped him.

"I already know how to catch pokémon you don't have to show me. Besides I hate tutorials." Sun told the professor.

"All right of you say so. Here, you can have some pokéballs on me. And here are some potions in case your pokémon get injured." Kukui told Sun before handing him several small red and white patterned balls. Sun took one and pressed the small button causing it to nearly triple in size so that it took his entire hand to hold. He pushed and held the button to cause it to revert to its smaller size and placed it, along with the nine other balls, into his backpack. Kukui then pulled out several bottles of blue colored liquid, each with a spray nozzle attached. Sun also placed these into his backpack.

"Thank you professor." Sun thanked Kukui.

"Don't sweat it cousin! Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town. Take good care of Sun, Azura!" With that, Kukui turned and ran down the path to Iki Town. Sun looked with disdain at the massive hike he would have to take to make it to the small town where the festival would be held. And judging by the grunt that Azura released, or at least the Popplio equivalent of one, she wasn't too happy about it either.

"What are you so worried about? You're just gonna ride on my head the whole way." Sun asked the water type that accompanied him. She turned her head towards him and have him a look that seemed to say.

"Well you're not going to be the one battling all of the Pokémon on the way."

" Fair enough. Well, the path's not gonna walk itself, let's go. " Sun told the water type before walking into the tall grass. He didn't need to go far before a red, black, and white patterned bird deciced it was going to attack Sun. "All right Azura, let's go!" Sun called to the blue sea lion on his head. Azura jumped down from Sun's hat as he pulled out his Pokédex to check for information about the bird, which was apparently called Pikipek. The bird began to dive towards Azura, its beak glowing white.

"Azura stop it with water gun!" Sun called to the Popplio. Azura opened her mouth releasing a small blast of water which knocked the bird back to the ground. The impact of being knocked out of the air and hitting the ground so suddenly caused it to roll several times before getting back up.

"Water gun, one more time!" Azura shot another jet of water towards the small bird slamming into it causing it's eyes to simply turn into spirals as it lay on the ground immobilized.

"Yay! We did it Azura!" Sun cheered with his starter, who seemed just as happy as he was. Sun bent down and pet the blue pokémon on the top of her spherical shaped head, which caused her to bark happily in response. Sun continued down, or more accurately up, the path towards the little town. After he had walked for nearly an hour, Sun finally made his way to the entrance of the town. He was about to go in when he heard the cry of a pokémon in pain.

"Chu!" He heard from his left. The cry soon repeated itself, so Sun sprinted off to investigate the noise. He found a massive grey rock that had fallen onto a small yellow mouse pokémon, which Sun recognized as a Pichu. The Pichu's lower body was trapped under the massive stone and it was struggling to get out. Sun heaved as hard as he possibly could to lift the stone, but it wasn't any use. The grey stone was so heavy Sun couldn't get it to budge. Sun continued to lift, or rather fail to lift, the cool stone when he cut his hand on a jagged edge. He winced in reaction to the pain, but did his best to ignore it. The Pichu has stopped yelling and simply began crying, appearing to have given up. Sun continued to struggle for quite some time, long enough for a rather large blood stain to have appeared on the rock and for Azura to go find Professor Kukui to come help Sun. Kukui followed the water type out of Iki Town to find Sun trying, and ultimately failing, to lift a large stone. Sun's face was one of determination, like nothing would stop him from lifting the jagged rock. Well, nothing but its weight of course. Kukui ran to help the Sinnohan lift, and soon the two of them managed to get the rock up enough for the Pichu to squirm its way out. The tiny mouse pokémon crawled out from under the stone, but that was all it could manage. It's tiny yellow body had become covered in Sun's blood, making it look like something out of a horror movie. Kukui turned his attention to Sun, or more accurately his hand.

"Cousin, we need to bandage that now. Come on, Lillie brought a first aid kit, I'll get the Pichu." Kukui wasn't negotiating, seeing as he quickly picked up wounded electric type with one hand and pulled Sun up the small staircase leading to Iki Town with the other. It didn't take long for the pair to find Lillie, as she was simply sitting under a tree reading a rather large novel ignoring the festivities going on around her.

"Lillie! Get your first aid kit and some potions, Sun needs help." Kukui told his young assistant as he pulled Sun towards her. Lillie looked in horror at the gash in Sun's right hand and quickly reached into her bag around Nebby to retrieve a small white case with a red cross on it.

"Sun, what happened?" She asked him her voice filled with concern as she pulled out and began wearing a pair of white latex gloves.

"I found a Pichu under a rock and cut my hand on it trying to get the rock off. There's actually a pretty big puddle of blood over on route one.". Sun explained , seemingly unfazed by the fact that his hand looked like he just murdered somebody.

"With Professor Kukui's help we did manage to save the Pichu, but he can't move. I've got some potions in my bag of you want to use those." He continued as Lillie began applying pressure to wound with a sterile cloth. As the cloth began slowly filling with blood, Hau approached the group, his face covered with his usual smile.

"Heya Sun! Where have you been? Litten and I have been waiting for..." Hau stopped his introduction when he saw the condition of Sun's right hand.

"I'll go get some water." Hau told them before dashing off his Litten in tow. At this point, Sun noticed the Professor had already treated the tiny mouse pokémon he had found outside, and the small electric type had fun up to Sun's leg.

"Hey little guy. Look what mess you got me in." Sun jokingly told the small pokémon before reaching his unharmed hand down to pet it. Thus little yellow creature leaned in to his scratching and closed its eyes in pleasure. Azura, not wanting to be left out, soon ran over to her trainer hoping to receive the same treatment as the electric type. Sun pet his starter in the middle of her spherical head which caused her to nearly squeal with delight. Sun laughed at the display as Hau returned carrying a medium sized bucket of soapy water with him. Hau set the bucket down next to Lillie, who thanked the boy before telling Sun to continue holding the cloth there while she soaked a rag with the water.

"Remove the cloth please." She told Sun. He did as he was told and Lillie began cleaning the gash. After about a minute of this, Lillie pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around Sun's hand.

"Okay that's everything. You're lucky that didn't get infected. Be more careful next time." Lillie scolded her friend .

"Okay Mom." The Sinnohan replied with heavy sarcasm.

"You know you should listen to her." Sun heard Kahuna Hala say as he approached the small group.

"Glad you could make it Sun! So, if you're still up for it, want to be in our battle tournament? If you joined, there'd be four people in it, so not the biggest tournament in the world, it it's better than nothing."

"Of course I'm still up for it! I mean, as long as my hand doesn't ruin my battles, I'll be fine." Sun replied enthusiastically. He was about to continue when the Pichu from earlier pulled in his shoelace to get his attention. Once Sun turned to look at the Pichu, it began pointing to his bag. Sun set it on the ground and opened it up letting Pichu dig inside for several seconds before it emerged holding one of the Pokéballs Professor Kukui had given him. It gave the ball to Sun and sat patiently.

"Oh. I see, you want to come with me don't you?" Sun asked the small electric type. Pichu jumped happily in response before reaching over and pushing the button to open the ball in Sun's dominant hand. The ball opened and sucked the pokémon into it before closing and shaking three times. After those, the ball gave a soft click and stopped moving.

"Well I guess that answers that question. So, you're going to need a name aren't you? How about... Ross?" Sun asked his new partner even though it wasn't even out of its ball.

"I like that name. Alright Ross, come on out!" Sun called as he tossed the ball into the air. The red and white ball opened up sending a white beam of light which soon former into Sun's newest pokémon.

"Hey Ross! I'm Hau and this is Litten. It's nice to meet you!" Hau told Sun's electric type.

"Anyway, It's time for the tournament to start, so I'll go add your name into the bowl and we can get started." Hala told the teenagers before going off. After that , it wasn't long until Hala got everyone's attention.

"Attention people of MeleMele Island. We are gathered for this festival to worship and give thanks to our guardian Tapu Koko. Anne because Tapu Koko loves battle so much, we are holding a small battle tournament in its honor. So, without further ado, I will draw the names for the first battle." Hala announced to the small group of people of roughly thirty people before reaching into a bowl and pulling out two small pieces of paper.

"The first battle will be between Hau and Sun.". The Kahuna called out to the crowd.

"Well then Sun, to the platform!" Hau told his new friend before dashing off towards the platform where his grandfather stood.

"Um. I don't like pokémon battles, but I'll watch for you Sun." Lillie told Sun as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Lillie." Sun told the girl in the white hat feeling his cheeks redden slightly at her smile.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know that right?" He asked the girl.

"I know." She told him simply. Sun thanked her again before following Hau and climbing onto the wooden platform where the kahuna waited for him.

"For the life on all islands and for those who undertake the Island the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts... We pray for your protection... for them and all MeleMele. May this tournament be an offering to our islands guardian deity Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau-grandson to the kahuna." Hala began a noticeable hint of pride in his voice when announced Hau.

"Before him stands Sun-one who has met with Tapu Koko." Hala told the crowd. Sun felt nervous with the entirety of Iki Town watching him and muttering when Hala mentioned his meeting with Tapu Koko. He felt even more so when he heard his mother call out from the crowd.

"Azura! Take care of my little Sun!" She called to her son. Hau seemed to notice Sun's nerves and offered a handshake.

"Don't sweat it. As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle." He told the Sinnohan , who accepted his offer of a handshake.

"Right. Who cares who wins anyway?" Sun replied noticeable calmer. Hala said one more thing before feeling the pair of new trainers to begin the battle. Hau and Sun both began with their Pichus.

"Pichu, Thunder Shock!" Hau yelled. His pokémon released a bolt of electricity which raced towards Sun's own Pichu.

"Ross, counter with your own Thunder Shock!" Sun yelled to his starter. Ross sent a well aimed bolt of lightning at the one Hau's Pichu had sent causing them to collide in midair. Unfortunately for Sun, or rather Ross, Hau's Pichu managed to go edge out Ross in terms of power, so the boot went through and slammed into Ross. Not that it did much though, as Ross was an electric type, but it still did damage the mouse. They both continued shooting lighting at one another until, after several potions, Ross managed to topple Hau's Pichu. And after Hau sent out his Litten, Sun switched to using Azura and defeated it in merely two hits from water gun.

"What? It's already over?" Hau questioned before handing Sun a small amount of prize money.

"Phew... That was awesome Sun! That was a really great battle! I had blast fighting you!" Hau told Sun while he was moving his arms for emphasis.

"Yeah it was!" Sun exclaimed. The pair left the platform so the next battle could begin. The battle was between a young boy, named Joey, and a teenage girl, named Kristina. Sun didn't watch the battle however, as he was too distracted by the free access to the buffet table everyone attending had. The battle apparently went quickly however, as it wasn't long until Sun was called back onto the arena. After a quick heal from Lillie, Sun climbed the small staircase onto the arena and saw his opponent. She was a girl of roughly seventeen years old who's black hair was pulled back into simple ponytail. She wore a pair of half frame glasses, which gave an intellectual property to her look. Below her head, she was wearing a simple white tee shirt and, despite the Alolan heat, a full length pair of jeans with a belt holding two pokéballs.

"For the final round of our small tournament, we shall have our first round victors, whom are standing before you, battle to determine the winner. Neither of them need any introduction, so let the battle begin!" Hala announced. After Hala had helped for the battle to start, Sun immediately released Ross from his pokéball and his opponent released a Pikipek.

"Pikipek, use growl." She told her flying type in a tone that lacked emotion. She didn't sound bored, she just sounded like she didn't know how to show emotion through words. Her small bird released a shriek which caused Sun's pokémon to cover its ears to block the shrill noise.

"Ross use Thunder Shock!" Sun called to his electric pokémon who managed to fire off a bolt of lightning despite the noise being thrown at it. The bolt went the bird to the ground dealing massive amounts of damage due to the attack being super effective.

"Pikipek, use Arial Ace." Sun's opponent, who he assumed to be Kristina seeing as she wasn't a ten year old boy, told her small bird. Pikipek darted towards Ross, slamming him into the side of one of the torches. Ross struggled to get up, but did manage to make his way to his feet.

"Ross shake it off and hit it with another Thunder Shock!" Sun called to his pokémon. Ross shakily made its way to its feet and fired off another bolt of electricity which managed to defeat the flying type Kristina was using.

"Pikipek return." Kristina said as she brought the pokémon back into its ball before unclipping the other ball from her belt.

"Go Lycanroc." She said as she tossed her other ball into the battlefield releasing a bipedal werewolf like pokémon. It seemed ferocious and unpredictable, essentially the opposite of its trainer.

"Lycanroc use rock tomb." Sun's told the wolf which raised its hands into the air and made massive stones appear from them which it threw towards Sun's pokémon causing it to faint.

"Ross return. You did a great job out there. Azura, it's up to you now!" Sun called as he returned one pokémon and released another. Azura looked Sun in the eye, her eyes looking determined to not let her trainer down.

"Lycanroc use rock tomb again." Kristina called to her pokémon again, which released several more stones upon the water type.

"Azura, try to counter with water gun!" Sun almost yelled to his starter who released a bigger jet of water than she ever had and fired it at the incoming rocks. She managed to break the first two into pieces, but the third rock powered through and slammed into the water type creating a large dust cloud around the stadium. After several seconds the dust cleared revealing something that almost shocked Sun. Azura had fainted.


	7. Cosmog

**Hi everyone! Wow, I haven't updated all year! Anyway, sorry about the long gap between updates. I was busy traveling and what not. Anyway, that's really it, so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Cosmog

Azura lay unmoving on the small platform that served as the arena for the small tournament surrounded by rubble and massive stones from Kristina's Lycanroc. Her pupils had been replaced with small black spirals, indicating her unconscious state. Sun ran from his position at the edge of the wooden structure to retrieve the fallen pokémon, nearly tripping over one of the boulders that Kristina's canine companion had left. Sun picked up the water type and held her in his arms.

"Great job Azura. Sorry I couldn't be any more help to you out there." Sun told the sea lion pokémon before returning her to her pokéball. He then turned his attention to the young woman that served as his opponent. He appeared slightly disheartened by his defeat, but it was clear he wasn't going to let it get to him too badly.

"That was a good battle. Good job to both you and your pokémon." He offered his opponent a handshake after had returned her werewolf to his pokéball.

"All I did was call out the moves. Pikipek and Lycanroc should get all the credit." Kristina replied in a matter of fact tone, her facial expression blank and unreadable. She did however accept his offer of a handshake, and the two gripped their hands together as a sign of respect.

"And remind me to never let Ross battle your Lycanroc ever again. I think he's been crushed by enough rocks to last him a while." Sun told his hazel eyed opponent.

"It was a good tournament. I'm sure even Tapu Koko en-" Hala began, reminding Sun of his presence, before he was cut off by the guardian in question releasing an ear splitting cry audible throughout nearly the whole island.

"Well don't take my word for it. There's Tapu Koko's song of approval right there!" The kahuna told the crowd before a thoughtful expression found its way to the Alolan's face.

"What was it? Oh right! Sun I nearly forgot, take this." He told the Sinnohan before he pulled a white bracelet out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. Sun slipped the bracelet onto his left wrist, although he needed some help from the kahuna because he was without the use of his other hand, and admired the Z pattern on the bracelet's face.

"This is your Z-ring. A mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon... Their Z power! We kahunas can make them with stones like the one you got from Tapu Koko.". Hala explained.

"So. What is Z power, and how do I use it?" Sun asked admiring his newest accessory.

"Z power is a power that is around all pokémon." Kristina explained to the clueless boy.

"For some reason, pokémon in Alola are surrounded by a considerable amount more Z energy than pocket monsters in other regions. Trainers who are in possession of a Z ring, such as the particular one you received just now, are able to use Z crystals they collect to use Z moves. However, trainers can only receive said crystals by embarking on The Island Challenge and being given them after completing trials." She finished her explanation.

"Ok. Now, what exactly is the island challenge? I know that you don't have an official league here, so is that a replacement for that or something?" Sun asked, painfully clueless about the customs of his new home.

"Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region." Kukui told Sun holding his hand out in a high five gesture with his thumb over his palm to emphasize the number four.

"The Island Challenge is about aiming to be the very best, like no one ever was. If you succeed, then you'll become the Island Challenge Champion. Woo! I'll explain more later." Kukui finished his explanation as Hau ran onto the platform with Sun.

"Sounds great right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!" Hau explained in his usual excited tone. The festival went fairly quickly after that, with Lillie healing Sun's pokémon and Kristina keeping him distracted with a long, in depth explanation about how pokéballs work after Hau failed to convince him to do boring things like 'interact with other human beings for once'. After a couple hours, the festivities died down and everyone went home, leaving Sun, Lillie, and Professor Kukui to be the last on the journey home. They were walking through Iki Town when Lillie stopped and turned to Sun.

"Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it? I hope I can meet it again one day and thank it for saving Nebby." She told him. Nebby started shaking around at the mention of its name, which prompted Lillie to pat on the duffel bag in order to calm down the little troublemaker.

"Me too. Get it's autograph, go out for coffee, maybe get a picture with it." Sun replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You know it saved you too right? And gave you that stone, even though you're a stranger here." Lillie told the boy.

"Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?" Kukui asked the pair.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye for now." Lillie told Sun, the slightest hint of sadness in her at the prospect of leaving. The walk home was fairly uneventful, with Sun releasing his two pokémon and Azura climbing onto her favorite spot atop Sun's head Sun simply carrying Ross with his good hand. The group reached Sun's house in about an hour and Sun bode farewell to researcher and his assistant before going inside. He greeted his mother and went to his room to try and get some much needed sleep. The night went fairly uneventfully, and Sun actually managed to get some sleep. Sun awoke the next morning and found his mother asleep on the couch with a pile of empty boxes stacked in the corner. She looked exhausted, so Sun decided to let her sleep while he got some breakfast for himself and the three pokémon in the household. He finished up the rest of his morning routine in time for his mother to wake and get her own breakfast. While Sun's mother was busy eating there was a knock at the door. Sun moved to answer it and after pausing to see if it would throw itself open, opened the door to find Lillie standing at the bottom of the wooden staircase leading up to the door of Sun's house. She hesitated before speaking up.

"Oh. Um.. The professor said." Lillie began before lowering her voice in an attempt to imitate Kukui. "'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new trainer. Woo! '" She announced before changing her voice back to normal.

"So I'm here to show you the way to the lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um... It's this way." Lillie told Sun before she turned to lead him to the lab. She was soon stopped however, as Emma had opened the door to the house and stepped outside to join her son.

"Sun!" She called as she walked towards the boy.

" Here. A little pocket money. Don't waste of on anything silly! " she said as she gave a small roll of bills to grey haired teen.

"You clearly don't know me very well." He replied. She laughed, used to his sarcasm at this point. She then turned to Lillie.

"You're making friends already aren't you? And what a cute little friend you've found! I knew Alola would be great. We keep meeting wonderful people here!" Emma said, expressing her appreciation at her new home.

"M-me? Well, thank you... My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you" Lillie replied, giving a polite nod as she did so. She seemed surprised by the praise Emma had given her.

"Likewise. I'm Emma, Sun's mom, but I'm sure you figured that out already." Emma chuckled to herself as she said that last part. Sun wrapped up conversation with his mother, and turned his attention back to his friend.

"You have a very nice mother don't you?" She asked him, a hint of sadness finding it's way into her green eyes, which Sun failed to notice.

" Well I don't despise her with every fiber of my being, so she's better than my other parent. " He replied dryly. Lillie scanned his expressionless face trying to determine whether or not he was serious before giving up and changing the subject.

"Well, we should get going. I'll show you the way to the research lab." Lillie told him before she turned and began leading the way to the beach, where Sun assumed the lab was located. Sun decided to give his partners some fresh air and let them out of the pokéballs before he followed the girl down the dirt path, thankful for the water type on his head to keep him cool.

"You can only reach the lab by treading through the tall grass here. He says he can research moves better when he is surrounded by pokémon. Since I'm not a trainer, I have to rely on using repels all the time. A-and about Nebby... Oh. I mean...Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare pokémon. It came from far, far away." Lillie explained. As if on cue, Nebby called out from its bag prison to express its desire to escape.

"It seems to have a very strange power... It used that power once to save me when I was in danger. But some... other people want it for themselves, to use that power. That's why only people I can trust know about it. Can you keep a secret? Can you not tell anyone else about what happened on the bridge please?". Lillie seemed to almost be pleading with Sun.

"Yeah. Of course I can." Sun replied, dropping his usual sarcastic tone. Lillie thanked him profusely and continued walking, with Sun and his partners in close pursuit. They soon reached the beach where a rundown battered wooden building sat on the soft, pale sand. As the pair approached, Sun noticed quite a bit of noise from inside.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!". Sun heard the Alolan professor yell between barks from the dog pokémon to whom he was referring and miscellaneous objects falling over.

" Did we come at a bad time? Because I can come back later if we did. " Sun asked Lillie, sure something was amiss. Lillie gave a heavy sigh before replying.

"there they go again... It's not what you think, the professor is having Rockruff use its moves on him to study them. Looks like we'll have to patch the room again. And I just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds... And I'm no good at mending clothes... So he'll just have to buy another one. We should probably go in before he brings the whole lab down." Lillie told Sun before she walked towards the door, gesturing for Sun to follow.

* * *

Mercury closed the final book he had been reading and placed it onto the mountain of old books, blueprints, and research papers that had accumulated on his desk. He sighed before meticulously cleaning the items off his desk and into thier correct places around the room, which was filled with inventions he had made. After he had done that, he cleaned every speck of dust off of his computer desk, and placed a pencil back into order with its pencil brethren. He was about to sit down for some rest after the mountain of research he had done, but he received a call on his Xtransceiver.

"Oh for crying out loud, can't a scientist get one day of rest?" He asked nobody. He looked down at the video calling watch device on his wrist to hang up until he saw the call was from Commander Neptune. He stood vigilant and picked up the call. The screen changed to show Neptune waiting on the other side

"Greetings Commander Neptune." He greeted with a salute.

"Have you found anything yet? We need him back of we're ever going to reforge the red chain." Neptune asked, clearly not wasting time.

"Not yet sir. Just old myths and legends. Although, from our hack, we did find something interesting."

"Well, don't keep me waiting."

"Have you heard of the pokémon Cosmog? "


	8. Watts up?

**Hey everybody! Welcome back! By the way, I know the name for the chapter is awful, but I don't care naming chapters is hard okay! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Watts up?

"No. I don't believe I have." Neptune explained to his fellow commander.

"Well then, allow me to explain in a rather large nutshell. As you no doubt know, some of the grunts and I hacked into several businesses, corporations, et cetera. Well, one such group we hacked into was a conservation group calling themselves the Aether Foundation, located near the Alola region. They are dedicated to providing help for pokémon in need and helping them heal after being seriously injured and such. Well, deep within their files we found that they were conducting secret experiments regarding Cosmog and a mysterious realm known only as Ultra Space. They found that when Cosmog was put under enough stress that it would open what they called an Ultra Wormhole in reality which lead into this Ultra Space. So, given that information, I have a theory. I could design a machine which, when Cosmog is inserted into it, will cause Cosmog to open a hole into the Distortion World rather than Ultra Space by interfering with the dimensional energy around it. This would cause is to get the old boss back. Fortunately, Aether lost track of Cosmog and it escaped from their facility, so a break in won't be necessary. However, the only problem is that we don't have any leads on where to find Cosmog, aside from the Alola region." Mercury explained to the blue haired Galactic leader. Neptune thought it over for several minutes before finally replying.

"Very well. Assemble a small team, five grunts should do, and send them to the Alola region to find Cosmog." The senior commander told the scientist.

"With all due respect sir, why so few grunts? Wouldn't that make it take longer to find Cosmog?" Mercury asked Neptune, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well yes and no. Yes a larger team would find it faster, but it would also draw attention to the fact that we're looking for it, which could cause Aether to panic and increase their search efforts, which could very well lead to them finding it before we do.". Neptune explained.

"Make sure they have plenty of easily concealed weapons. If Venus did her job, they should have no problem using them. Also, just as a precaution, give them our master ball. We don't know what Cosmog is capable of, so we shouldn't take chances. They should also have a way to easily contact us when they find it, and other than that, give them the standard equipment for a mission like this. Bullet resistant vests, disguises, medical equipment and the like. Make sure you choose grunts who know what they're doing, we don't want them getting caught out there. You have three days to get them ready, feel free to take any five grunts from headquarters." Neptune finished his long winded explanation to the other leader, who saluted, said he understood, and hung up the Xtransceiver. He immediately went to his computer and pulled up a list of every grunt they had in the facility. He took several hours, but eventually, he managed to narrow his search to give people. He started a group call with them and when they had all picked up he began speaking.

"I have a job for you five." He began.

* * *

Lillie lead Sun to the door of the shack that served as a lab for everyone's favorite shirtless professor. Lillie opened the door revealing a cozy space with a small potted tree next the door and a warm brown hard wood floor that extended the length of the building. Over to Sun's left was an L shaped green couch with a wooden coffee table and television sitting in front of it. North of that was a tiny kitchen with a single counter that seemed to also serve as a table judging by the two stools sitting next to it. Next to that kitchen was a ladder leading up to a loft. Just ahead of the front door was Professor Kukui covered in scuff marks, scratches, and had several tiny pebbles stuck to his formerly white lab coat. The professor didn't seem to mind however, as he greeted Sun as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Alola cousin! Thanks for getting Sun for me Lillie." Kukui greeted the two teenagers.

"Of course. However I can help, I am supposed to be your assistant right?" Lillie replied somewhat sheepishly. Kukui nodded before turning to face Sun.

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research. Anyway, could I see your Pokédex for a second Sun?" The professor asked the new trainer. Sun obliged and handed the small red device to the oldest person there who thanked Sun and took it from him.

"So, it finally arrived! It was supposed to be here the day you got Azura, but some stuff went down and the package was delayed." Kukui excitedly told the Sinnohan.

"So, what is 'it' exactly?" Sun asked.

"See, there's a pokémon called Rotom in your dex. It's an odd pokémon with a body made up of electricity. It can go inside machines and stuff. So, my plan was to put a Rotom inside the Pokédex to make it much more powerful, and the Rotom finally came today!" Kukui explained as he was inserting some parts into Sun's dex. The screen in the device lit up and somehow that attracted an orange Pokémon with two arms seemingly made of electricity.

"Here Rotom, I powered up your favorite dex! Give Sun here a Helping Hand will ya?" Kukui asked the pokémon, who flew straight at the Pokédex prepared for it. Suddenly, Rotom disappeared leaving a now flying Pokédex in its place!

"Watts up? Don't look so shocked to see me." Rotom told the three humans gathered around it.

"Oh Arceus, please don't." Lillie pleaded with the newly animate pokédex.

"That was revolting, leave the puns to the professionals." Sun replied, always one for a good pun war.

"Oh no, now you're both doing it!" Lillie exclaimed, obviously annoyed by the battle that had started between Sun and his new Pokédex.

"Lillie, when it comes to puns, sometimes you just need to take Charge." Kukui told his young assistant, earning an electronic laugh from Rotom and a small chuckle from Sun.

"Would someone please kill me?" Lillie asked the group surrounding her. The battle of puns was about to continue when Lillie was thankfully saved by Hau letting himself into the lab.

"A-lo-la! The salty breeze want to me and brought me here to you!" Hau greeted everyone with his normal smile and happy tone. He looked around the lab in awe, apparently it was his first time there, and ran to greet the Rockruff the professor was studying with. After petting the little brown rock type, Hau's attention fell on the ladder leading up to the small loft.

"Woah, a loft! That's awesome!" Hau exclaimed happily before running to the ladder to climb and explore the mysterious upper loft. No sooner had he started however when Lillie ran to cut him off.

"No it isn't! It's private! The professor has been mind enough to let me use it as a place to stay." She explained to the over eager boy while holding her arms out horizontally in an effort to stop Hau from climbing the ladder into her personal area.

"If you see a person or pokémon who needs a Helping Hand, you just help them. Right Sun, Hau?" Kukui asked the pair of boys who both nodded in response.

"That's why I'm letting Lillie stay here. Anyway Sun, I leave the Rotom Dex in your hands. Take good care of Sun for me Rotom!" Kukui explained.

"Bzzt. Of course, I'll have no problem so long as Sun doesn't drop me." Rotom told the professor, its electronic voice resonating from the speakers installed on the Pokédex.

"Why would that matter? I thought you could levitate?" Sun asked.

"Touché." Rotom replied. Kukui nodded before turning to face Sun as he pulled a small amulet out of his miraculously still intact pocket.

"All right, there are some important things you need to know about the island challenge. Like I said before, the goal of the challenge is to become the strongest trainer around, the island challenge champion, woo! It would be a great adventure for you and your pokémon to go on together. There are four islands that make up the Alola region, the one you're on now MeleMele, Akala, Ula'Ula, and Poni, each with their own kahuna. If you want the kahunas to be recognized as worthy by the kahunas it's said you must clear seven trials, though I've heard rumors that number might go up. I want you, Azura and Ross to give it a shot Sun. You were able to fully use Azura's moves in your first battle, so imagine what you could do on an adventure like this?" Kukui asked Sun, who thought over Kukui's offer to partake in the island challenge. He considered it for several seconds before ultimately coming to a decision.

"Ok. I'll do it." Sun told the professor who seemed ecstatic at Sun's choice.

"Awesome! As someone who has dedicated my life to researching moves, I can't wait for you to get out there and meet all kinds of pokémon! Here, you'll need this if you want to go." Kukui told Sun as he handed him the amulet he had been carrying thought the conversation. It was small, small enough for Sun to fit in the palm of his good hand anyway, and had a thin leather strap to fasten the wooden amulet to something. The amulet itself was made of a soft kind of wood shaped similar to an arrowhead, but less sharp and with the end being flattened. It had four small triangles on it, one yellow, one red, one pink, and one purple. Sun, with Hau's help as he was only able to use one hand for the time being, strapped the amulet onto the zipper on his backpack.

"I got one from my gramps too!" Hau told Sun as the two were fastening the amulet to Sun's bag. Sun admired the amulet as he thought of the adventure that awaited him.


	9. Usual Procedure

**Hello! Sorry about over a month of silence, life outside of the internet has been a little crazy right now. I think I should explain my decision to make Sun be from Sinnoh rather than Kanto. The first reason is that I simply like the Sinnoh region, specifically Snowpoint City. They second is that I didn't want this to be a one to one rewrite of game dialogue. And the last reason, well I just wanted an excuse to put Team Galactic into the story. Thanks for reading, and let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Usual Procedure

"Anyway, you should get going Sun. " Kukui told him.

"Where? Are we really in that much of a hurry to get me to my first trial?"

"No, but you're gonna need to know the basics of being a trainer if you're doing this, so you need to go to the trainers school! You should probably also let your mom know that you're going so the two of you can get you packed for the journey ahead."

" Ugh I hate school. I thought Mom told me Alola would be like a permanent vacation, guess she was wrong. " Sun complained as he slung his backpack back onto his shoulders.

"Don't worry cousin! It's much better than it sounds. I went when I started my island challenge when I was your age." Kukui told Sun, his voice gaining a hint of nostalgia at the mention of the island challenge.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it. Where is the school anyway?" Sun asked.

"Rotom to the rezzcue!" Rotom announced as it flew in front of Sun with its display screen lighting up showing a map of the surrounding area with a small red flag marker just inside Hau'oli city and a smiley face marker in Kukui's lab which Sun assumed marked their current location.

"Just follow the flag and you'll find the school in no time flat!" The flying pokédex explained to its new owner, who nodded in thanks at the map.

"Regardless of Rotom's map you should still go with him Lillie. Just help him find his way around until he's used to having Rotom with him. We don't want him getting lost on the first day of his island challenge!" Kukui told his green eyed assistant who nodded.

"Yeah good idea. Would you be all right with that Sun?" Lillie asked the Sinnohan boy with the injured hand.

"Yeah sure! I'd get bored walking alone for hours on end, so please come along." Sun replied to his blonde friend.

"You do know I'm right here do you? Just because I'm a pokédex means I can't keep you company?" Rotom protested.

"Well I'll be off. You wanna come Hau?" Sun continued, ignoring his technological companion.

"Nah, I'll just play with, I mean train, my pokémon." The dark skinned boy replied before putting his hands behind his head in his usual laid back manner. Sun nodded and left the lab with Lillie and his team of pokémon in tow, who bid farewell to the professor.

"Bzzt, all right! Continue north until you reach your house, then turn west and the trainers school should be right after the Pokémon Center!" Rotom told Sun as they stepped out onto the beach and were hit with the wave of heat that Sun had come to expect, but was far from accustomed to.

"How do you know where my house is?" Sun asked the pokédex, his voice filled with suspicion.

"That's not important." Rotom replied. Sun simply sighed and began the trek north. Lillie soon followed suit and soon the pair were walking north towards where Sun would take his first real steps in his island challenge. However, as the group approached Sun's home the boy turned towards Lillie and began speaking.

"So before we go to the trainers school, I wanted to at least let my mom know about the island challenge. I'd want her approval before I go gallavanting around the islands. You can come in if you want." He told her as he walked towards the patio and opened his front door and held it open for her. Lillie thanked her grey eyed friend and walked into the small abode with Sun following close behind. Meowth was sleeping contentedly on the couch while Emma was sitting at the dining room table hunched over a paper with an empty coffee cup sitting next to it writing intently with her black ballpoint pen. She looked up towards the door as it opened and smiled warmly at the pair of teenagers.

"Sun, normally you buy a girl dinner before you bring her home with you." She teased her son.

"What? No, we're not, s-she's not. Oh forget it." Sun stammered as he began blushing a bright red and turned to hide his face from his blonde companion. Azura, whom Sun was still holding, made a sound akin to laughing upon seeing her trainer's face. Lillie was surprised by this reaction. She didn't expect to see her friend, who was normally incredibly quick witted, be turned into the blushing mess she saw before her.

"On relax, I'm just teasing you." She told her dark haired child before turning to Lillie. "Lillie it's good to see you again. How's the professor treating you?"

"Very good thank you." Lillie replied. Sun, who had regained his composure by now, sent his pokémon to go play around the house and spoke to his mother.

"Anyway, we're here because I wanted to ask you something. The professor gave this amulet." He showed his island challenge amulet to his mother before continuing.

"And he told me that it means I can go on the island challenge and explore the Alola region on an adventure as a pokémon trainer. Would that be all right?" Sun asked.

"Yes of course! We need to get your stuff together, don't forget plenty of sunblock and also..." Emma continued on a tangent about everything Sun would need to remember would to take and do and not do. This continued for a while with Lillie being occupied by watching Sun's two pokémon who had decided they were going to play tag with one another. After about a half hour, Sun was ready to go. He stood at the door, backpack nearly three times as heavy, prepared to walk into the exciting world Alola had to offer.

"Ok, be very careful. Call me at least once a week so I know you're okay, and don't get into anything dangerous. Goodbye, I love you." Emma warmly told her son.

" Aw, but it's fun! " Sun mock protested. Emma simply stared at him unamused.

"Fine. I guess I'll stay safe. I love you too." He gave in before sharing a hug with her. Emma bade farewell to the two teens, as well as ask Lillie to keep Sun out of trouble, as they walked down the path towards Hau'oli City. She went back inside to finish the paper she had been working on and found Meowth rubbing against her legs when she was walking towards the table, and decided to pet him.

"Think he'll be all right out there Meowth?" She asked the cat.

" Mrow! "

"Yeah, I'm worried too."

The two young adults walked down the path in a comfortable silence, only the sound of pokémon and leaves rustling breaking the silence. They continued until the ground shifted from dirt to an actual paved road and they soon found a large building with a red roof.

"Here, we should go to the Pokémon Center first. It's this building.". Lillie told him as She gestured towards the aforementioned building. Sun nodded and the pair went inside. It had a different feel than the Pokémon Centers that Sun was used to. It had a more friendly, homey atmosphere as opposed to the no nonsense feel of the centers in Sinnoh. It had a round counter in the middle with a nurse behind it and a large screen behind her. To thier left was another counter with a variety of drinks, coffee beans and other refreshments waited along with a friendly looking Alolan man behind it. To the right was a blue counter with pokéballs, potions and other miscellaneous items lining the shelves that stood behind a clerk dressed in a blue apron for a uniform. Lillie confirmed Sun's suspicions of each area before they left and walked farther west until they reached a walled off campus with an open wrought iron gate standing before them.

* * *

Damien awoke on his bedroom floor with one problem. It wasn't his bedroom. He examined his nearby surroundings and found that the bedroom he was in was a simple room. It consisted of merely a single twin size bed, a closet in the corner, a table with various papers neatly organized on it, and a full length mirror propped against the wall. He climbed off the floor and walked to the mirror to see someone who was nearly a stranger. He was wearing a silver trench coat with a small yellow G over his heart. His blue hair, which he normally kept long, was buzzed into a military cut.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" He asked nobody in particular before the Xtransceiver he had not yet noticed he was wearing went off. The screen lit up and featured a photograph of an odd looking man with a strange head of electric yellow hair with a caption underneath said photo that read 'C. Mercury.' Damien, after considerable hesitation, answered the call and was greeted with a salute from the yellow haired man.

"Sir, the team to search for Cosmog is ready to depart, just give the word." The man told him.

"I'm sorry, but I have several questions. Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What's Cosmog? And where in the name of Arceus are my wife and children?" Damien asked his voice rising in volume due to panic.

"It appears we have a code 1-7. We must handle this with the usual procedure." The strange man told him before ending the call. Damien threw open the door to his room to find two people walking towards him, one carrying two small lengths of rope, and the other with some sort of syringe. Damien attempted to run, but was quickly apprehended by the men in silver, who stuck him with the syringe causing him to black out.


End file.
